Certain diseases of the corpora cavernosa of the penis produce impotence or erectile disfunction which does not allow a normal erection, due to a sclerosis of the corpora cavernosa. On occasion, the correct and essential treatment consists in the implant of a penile prosthesis.
The surgical technique for the implantation of a penile prosthesis consists in all cases in the opening of both corpora cavernosa and the introduction into them of the mentioned prosthesis.
Previous to the introduction of the prosthesis it is necessary to dilate both corpora cavernosa to obtain an internal diameter which allows the prosthesis appropriate to the diameter or width of the penis before the disease to be introduced.
The dilation of the corpora cavernosa has until now been achieved with Hegar's instrument or scissors. In some cases, when the sclerosis is marked and quite advanced, the dilation with Hegar's instrument is almost impossible, and with scissors it is dangerous, as the pectiniform wall which separates the corpora cavernosa is easily perforated. There is also the danger of perforating the proximal or distal portion of the corpora cavernosa. Furthermore, neither the Hegar's instrument nor the scissors serve to increase the interior diameter of the corpora cavernosa, as they cannot remove tissue.